


The NEW Forbidden Love

by eternal_moonie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Rebooted Forbidden Love, years have passed and the couple is no more. Will there be a renewal of the Treaty between the Vampire King and The Alpha King?





	1. Chapter 1

Special Guest Stars!!

And also inspired by the EPISODE Game App Story: POWER OF THE MOON.

Just so we are not confused, Yes spoiler here, Melissa McCall is NOT Scott's mom, but his daughter who looks like a platinum blonde Melissa Benoist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years have passed.

Jan Belmont and Laura Vandervoort have fallen out of contact, fallen out of love.

Jan has had his girls he had fallen for over the years, some having taken the secret of him being the Vampire Slayer to their early grave and some simply losing contact and falling out of love.

Laura has had her dalliances with the Mikaelson men, one time even had the hots for Rebekah Mikaelson and one for Freya Mikaelson, but she had then realized that that Family had been nothing but trouble and lots of heartbreak... although she had heard that Klaus now had a daughter named Hope Mikaelson and was currently attending this Supernatural school in Mystic Falls.

She had briefly wondered why there wasn't one back in the day when she had gone to school.

~~~~~

Melissa McCall loved being in wolf form.

Especially during the full moon.

Running around in her white fur felt so incredible, like she had not a care in the whole wide world, but she knew that she was different.

She caught the looks from the betas, and why was her hair the color it was?

Those midnight trips of gazing at the moon always ended the same way: that of a loud howl being heard no matter how far she had gone...

That of her father, The Alpha King... Scott McCall.

So she turned around and ran back toward the mansion where she, her father and her grandmother who happened to have the same name lived, her strong wolf legs carrying her as fast as she could.

When she reached the grounds she made sure to shift back into her human form.

Only to be greeted by another growl.

"You were out moongazing again, weren't you?" 

Melissa hung her head.

"The Moon relaxes me, Father."

"You could have been attacked by hunters, Slayers or vampires." 

"But I wasn't; I didn't let my guard down."

"Oh, enough you two."

"Grandma Melissa!" 

The young girl wrapped her arms around her grandmother. 

"Hi sweetie. I know you were careful out there. I kept trying to reassure your father, but..."

Another werewolf growl from the King.

"...you know how he is."

Oh, I know all right. 

He has been worried about me a lot... ever since the death of my mother Malia.

I don't remember her all that well.

Grandmother has always been there for me.

"This... this is all because of what happened to... my mother, isn't it, Dad?"

It has always been hard to talk to my Dad about her.

This time the Alpha King cleared his throat.

"The renewal of the Alpha/Vampire Treaty is coming up. I was extra worried about you because I feared they would attack or kidnap you."

Her eyes got huge.

"The treaty between you and the Vampire King? What does that have to do with me?" The young Melissa asked.

"Everything. Should I die, you will become the Alpha." 

She gripped her knuckles but dared not show them.

"You worry over nothing. That won't happen. Not for a long time." 

Scott smiled. 

"We'll see. I invited all of them here. The Vampire King, even The Slayer, Warlocks, Witches. Just so we could ensure another 5 year peace."

Melissa nodded.

"You must simply be tired, Dear. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Grandmother said.

"That is quite right, grandmother." Melissa said and kissed her grandmother and her Dad.

"I love you."

"We love you too, Dearest Daughter. Sweet dreams."

So Melissa returned to her quarters where she slipped into her nightgown and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

Jan kicked a Vampire against a tree, punched it hard in the face with his balled up fist before he slid his stake free from his custom-made sheath and thrust it into the vampire's chest. 

The Vampire exploded into the familiar dust that Jan had grown used to.

"All's in a night's work."

It had been a tough few years on him, first with Laura abandoning him and steering herself into the crosshairs of the Mikaelsons, too many girlfriends dying on him and even losing touch with his high school friends. 

He assumed it had to have been because of that terrible secret.

Shredding those thoughts from his mind while being in a foreign place, Jan Belmont walked into the nearest pub he could find and ordered himself a drink.

Probably a few more in the coming night to get waisted as however the saying went.

Then a shot glass was slid toward him right after he drained his beer in one gulp.

"Fancy meeting you here, darling. But then again, I guess you are also in town for the big event? I was rather fond of that Dance we did when Mother and Father were resurrected, my dearest sincere apologies for using your blood. And oh yes, having had some fun with your girl, Laura something was it?" 

"Who are you talking to dear sister, oh. You."

Jan sighed. 

Couldn't he have his drink in some kind of peace?

"Rebekah and Freya Mikaelson. Goody."

"You do know about Niklaus' ascent to Vampire Royalty, do you not?"

"Was it on Vampire News? I daresay that tidbit escaped my knowledge."

"Eyyy look who tis!"

Jan was clapped on the back.

"Vampire Slayer Jan Belmont, 'ow 'ave ya been, mate?"

"Kol. Nice to see you too. How is Jeremy?"

Rebekah was fuming.

He knew about them but not King Klaus?!

"Absolutely bloody perfect, mate. Sadly Finn couldn't make it, quite dead, you see."

The stage was cleared and Elijah Mikaelson began to perform on the piano.

"Ah, condolances."

"Gang stuck together, eh?" Jan asked.

"Yeah. Now do lift that shot glass, mate, and celebrate this jolly reunion!"

So Jan did just that.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The NEW Forbidden Love Chapter 2  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Rebooted Forbidden Love, years have passed and the couple is no more. Will there be a renewal of the Treaty between the Vampire King and The Alpha King?

It was such a lot of fun, seeing The Original Family again.

Although there was one person missing, but Jan Belmont didn't mind that at all.

Klaus Mikaelson.

The Vampire Slayer even did sing a few songs by Justin Bieber of all people.

The crowd loved it, even Jeremy and Kol.

But then... something happened.

"I would like to have a few seconds of your time, thanking you all for being here, for the upcoming Renewal of the Treaty of Peace between The Vampire King and The Alpha King which will happen tomorrow night, and now without further ado, the original singer of the songs that our family friend Jan Belmont has sung: Justin Bieber with "Baby"!" Elijah Mikaelson announced.

Without even seeing him, Jan bolted for the exit, seen by Jeremy and Kol.

Tears streamed down the Vampire Slayer's face as he tried to get away, to forget the memory that he always got when this song came on the radio or even the television.

It was the first time he actually encountered Justin Bieber live.

Jan ran into someone but didn't look back or even stop to apologize.

"Hey, Jerk! Watch where you're going!" Dean Winchester shouted.

"Seems like he's in quite a hurry." Sam Winchester said as he clapped a hand around his brother's shoulder.

"Coulda sworn it was that Family Friend of the Mikaelsons who was just singing those Bieber songs. I don't think he hates the singer, why else would he sing them?"

"Beats me, bro. Maybe it has a special meaning we know nothing about." Sam said as he got a beer refill for himself and his brother.

Kol caught up to the Vampire Slayer and grabbed him tight.

"Easy there ole pal. What's got you all in such a hurry, luv?" Jan was asked.

"Let go of me!" Jan shouted, the words choked out through his tears.

"Jan, are you alright?" Jeremy asked as he caught up to them.

"I'm late for my patrol." Jan lied through his tears.

Jeremy stood in front of him and placed his hands on the Slayer's shoulders.

"What's wrong? I know something's up."

"Just let me go and I'll tell you." Jan said as he looked at Jeremy.

"You heard him, honey. You can let him go now."

So Kol did just that.

Jan ran a hand over his tear-streaked face.

"It happened many years ago, I had finally found love again after Laura. She... She was pregnant. I was going to be a father. My wife had sent me on an errand craving some ice cream and so I returned to the house, only to find it burned down by a nest of Vampires I had been tracking. I found her burned body among the wreckage... ever since then I cannot stand hearing his song "Baby" because it reminds me of what I lost." he told them.

The couple was shocked.

"We're so sorry to hear that. We know that it doesn't lessen the hurt of losing a loved one and an unborn child, but we want you to know that we are there for you, buddy."

All throughout his life Jan had always had straight relationships, all that apparently never worked out.

"How do you two do it? Have a gay relationship? I've never let any male touch me the way I let women, did you two just realize one day hey I am curious what a male's touch would feel like so I will hook up with a guy?" Jan asked them.

"That's different for every guy. Would you be interested in trying it or not?" Kol asked.

Jan shook his head.

"No, I guess I'll stay straight. You should go back to the bar. I still have to do patrol anyway."

"How much did you have to drink?" Jeremy asked him.

"Slayer, remember? I don't get drunk."

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry, we forgot." Kol said with a grin.

Yeah right, buddy. Kol thought as he wrapped his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and watched their friend go.

"Sure he'll be fine on his own, honey?" Jeremy asked his lover.

Kol spun Jeremy around so he was looking at him and kissed him deeply.

"Nah, and besides, we've spent I don't know how long at that bar already, sweetie, let's follow him. Keep him outta trouble."

~~~~

Melissa felt the Call.

The need to go run once more.

That's how it always went.

Theo walked in with his lover Liam.

"Going for a run again, Mel?" Theo asked with a grin.

She whirled around.

"Uncle Theo! Uncle Liam!" she replied and hugged both of them.

She had heard that they had gone on many adventures together along with her Father Scott, The Alpha King.

"You know me. I just can't resist the Call. It beckons me."

Liam grinned.

"Stay out of trouble, okay? You know what Scott is like..."

"...But I never get into trouble. I'll be extra careful. And besides, if I do, there's nothing that can hurt me. I can hold my own." Melissa interrupted.

"Alright, Melissa. Have fun." Liam said.

They turned and walked out of her room while Theo squeezed Liam's ass.

"We'll have some fun of our own," Theo said with a grin.

"Ohhhh do tell, love."

Melissa smiled as she watched them walk off.

They had found love together.

Will I ever find someone? Melissa thought as she stripped out of her clothes and let the change wash over her, going from a two-legged human to a four-legged wolf.

She left the Mansion and ran into the woods.

~~~

The Vampire Slayer slammed his fist into the face of a female vampire.

"Ouch! That's my good side!" she cried out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know vamps had good and bad sides." he replied as he headbutted her.

"They all seem the same to me." Jan said as he brought forth his stake and slammed it home into her heart when he towered over her, the vampire exploding into dust.

"Another one bites the dust." Jan said softly to nobody in particular, 50% on the verge of bursting into that song from that band.

He turned around as he saw a shape dart past him.

Senses on high alert, the Slayer followed that shape.

Followed it all the way to a beautiful clearing in the woods as the wolf looked up at the brilliant moon.

A howl erupted from the shape which made Jan stop dead in his tracks behind a rock.

He watched the figure intently from his hiding spot, poised for any sudden movement.

Jan hadn't expected her to shift from wolf to naked female.

All he saw was her back, a perfect round-shaped ass... when he took a step back and the sound of a twig being snapped could be heard.

Melissa whirled around and her eyes found those of The Slayer's...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebooted Forbidden Love, years have passed and the couple is no more. Will there be a renewal of the Treaty between The Vampire King and The Alpha King?

Title: The NEW Forbidden Love Chapter 3   
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Rebooted Forbidden Love, years have passed and the couple is no more. Will there be a renewal of the Treaty between the Vampire King and The Alpha King?  
Note: Sorry it took so long. 

~~~ 

Meanwhile... 

The sound of a ringing cellphone. 

A woman picks up. 

"Hello, Darling." she says to her husband. 

"There's been a change of plan, dear wife." her husband said. 

"I see. What is that change?" 

"I want you to go Mystic Falls and get my daughter Hope out of that Salvatore School. Let me just say I thought of this change since knowing of the Alpha King's daughter. Might be fun for my daughter to meet the kin of the Alpha King." 

His wife frowned. 

"So basically you want me to play fetch the daughter and bring her there, Klaus?" 

"Yes, Laura, love of my life. Is that too much to ask? Oh, and by the way, my family members tell me they've spotted your first love among the guests." 

She rolled her eyes. 

Of course He would be there. 

She ignored his comment. 

There were no more feelings there for The Slayer. 

"Consider it done, my love. I'll see you there." 

And with that she hung up. 

~~ 

"I..." The Slayer started when Melissa took a step in his direction, the soft bounce of her breasts not lost on him... nor was the arousal that started in his pants, his human stake if you will.

Melissa sniffed the air around her. 

"Your scent... it's familiar. Have we met before?" 

"No, you wouldn't know me. I'm..." 

"The Slayer." Melissa finished as she moved toward him and now stood right in front of him, her breasts nearly touching his shirt. 

"And you are?" Jan managed to ask. 

"I'm Melissa McCall, The Alpha King's Daughter." 

"Oh dear, are you seeing this, mate?" Kol whispered to his love Jeremy. 

"Yup, I'm seeing this alright." Jeremy whispered back. 

"Did you bring any friends with you, Slayer?" Melissa asked as she looked in the direction where Jeremy and Kol were hiding. 

"I have a name too, it's Jan. And no, I didn't plan on bringing any with me. If there are some, then it is a mere coïncidence that they decided to follow me." 

"Alright, the jig is up, mate, let's reveal ourselves." Kol said as he pulled Jeremy along and appeared out of where they had been hiding. 

Melissa smirked as she watched them. 

"No backup, huh?" she asked Jan. 

"We got concerned about you, mate, after your rushing out of the club and then decided to follow you. Yeah, we didn't know either that vampires have a good side of their face, who knew? So yeah, here we are." 

"I told you, I could..." 

"Take care of yourself, yeah, you said that, but we just wanted to make sure." Jeremy said. 

Kol chuckled. 

"Got things all under control, we can see that, luv. So yeah... uhm... we should best be going back to the hotel where everyone will be staying." he said as he pulled Jeremy with him. 

"See you later, guys. Say hi to Elijah and the girls for me, okay?" 

"Will do." 

"So... you seem to be very acquainted with the Mikaelson Vampires... how is it you are not with my Father's Werewolves, hmmm?" Melissa asked as she wrapped her arm around Jan's side, her breasts brushing his shirt. 

Jan bit the inside of his lip.

"Do you always seduce guys you just met?" he asked as the arousal down in his pants almost became unbearable. 

She smiled. 

"Only the handsome ones." Melissa said and then brushed against him once more, her lips against his. 

Jan wrapped his arms around Melissa and returned the kiss. 

"What will you Father think? I'm supposed to protect both Kings to make sure the Treaty is signed and doing stuff with his Daughter might..." 

Melissa cut him off. 

"Sshhh... Not tonight." The Alpha's Daughter interrupted. 

"Would you rather prefer a nice bed or the woods for this kind of adventure, Melissa?" 

She hesitated before she decided on an answer. 

"Normally, I'd be all for the woods, but in this case it is a very special occasion, one you just mentioned, so I think I will go with bed." 

She let him go. 

"You must be so cold," Jan said as she pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. 

She giggled. 

"Got some spare pants too?" Melissa asked as she wrapped her body in his jacket and zipped herself up 

"Unfortunately, I don't." 

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, I thought you Slayers always came prepared." 

"As much as I would love to stand around all night and chat, we should go back to the hotel everyone is staying at." Jan said by way of changing the subject. 

"Oh yes, let's do that." Melissa said. 

The thought of lifting her up in his arms and taking her all the way back to the hotel like that popped up in Jan's mind but he didn't do it that way, if he had, everyone could see her lower body, but then again, Jan later thought while walking with her, that they would see it anyway, so there was nothing he could really do about that. 

~~~~

She finally reached the front door and rang the doorbell. 

Why did she have to get stuck with this babysitting job? She was the damn Vampire King's wife for God's sake, surely she was much higher than to be asked to pick up sweet Klaus's daughter Hope from this school?

"Good evening, you do know it's quite late for a visit?" Alaric asked as he opened the door. 

"Yes, well, when The King of Vampires has a request, he won't be denied so easily. I'm Laura Mikaelson, born Laura Vandervoort, and I demand Hope Mikaelson to be summoned to me as soon as possible, per Klaus Mikaelson's request." 

"Ah, I see. Well, do come in, Laura." Alaric replied as he opened the door a bit wider so Laura could come in. 

"Who is it, sweetie?" Caroline's voice said as she stepped into view. 

"Oh, it's you." she said.

Klaus Mikaelson's newest wife. 

Goody. 

"Caroline... how nice to see you again." 

"I'm sure it is." 

"Could you be a dear and wake up Hope for me?" Alaric asked. 

"Sure thing, honey." Caroline said and walked away, glad to be out of Laura's presence if only for a few minutes to find Hope. 

"Who's that, mom?" sounded a second later.

"Lizzie Saltzman! You should be asleep!" 

"I can't, Mom. No matter what I do, I wake up." 

"Oh honey, bad dream?" 

"Uh-huh. Ascendants, evil uncle Kai, you name it." 

Caroline wrapped her arms around Lizzie. 

"There, there, it'll be alri..." 

"As touching as this is, can you please bring me Hope Mikaelson NOW?" Laura asked as she broke up this mother-daughter moment. 

"Hello, I'm Laura Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson's wife, and that would make me... Hope's stepmother. You must be Lizzie. So nice to meet you." Laura said, actually rolling her eyes, not meaning any word of what she just said to the teenager. 

"I was getting to that!" Caroline said with irritation in her voice. 

She took Lizzie with her to Hope's door and opened it without knocking. 

"Hope, could you please get your things? There's someone here to see you." 

Hope rubbed the sleep from her eyes. 

"What time is it?" 

"Time for you to get back to your dad, honey." Laura said as she walked inside Hope's room and placed her hand on Hope's shoulder.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Hope asked her. 

"Trust me, it wasn't my choice to come pick you up, I would have sent an underling of your Father's instead, but he insisted I come pick you up so you can watch your Daddy sign his Treaty with The Alpha King. I know, isn't that exciting, sweetie?" 

Not meaning every word of it. 

"Oh, wow! I don't know what to wear!" Hope excitedly said. 

"I'm sure Daddy has already selected an amazing outfit for you to wear." 

So Hope Mikaelson began to pack her bag under the watchful eye of her stepmother. 

~~~~

Nobody was frowning at The Slayer's return to the hotel, mainly because many people were already sound asleep. 

Jan got her up the stairs to his hotel room. 

Once the keycard had been inserted and the door had slid closed after they had entered, did Melissa drop Jan's jacket from her shoulders down to the floor. 

"Shouldn't you take a shower before turning in? Get all that Vampire blood and whatnot off your skin?" Melissa asked. 

"Uhm, it wasn't that intense of a patrol." Jan said as he took his shirt off. 

"I thought you Slayers were always overly hygienic." 

Truth was, Jan has always been that kind of Slayer, but it just felt wrong to be doing something with a charge's daughter and he was 100% sure that when he would take a shower that Melissa would join in and something would happen. 

It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her, but he just didn't want any trouble between himself and the Alpha King. 

"You're right, I am." Jan admitted as he started to remove more of his clothing, not caring if he was giving Melissa a striptease. 

He wasn't even using dance moves to spicen up the striptease. 

So if someone were to judge that performance he would get a bad mark. 

Jan walked over to the bathroom without another word to his female guest and started the shower. 

When the hot drops rained down his muscular skin, did Jan reach for the shampoo and lotion to squirt it on his hands before he applied it to his hair... and then he felt them.

The press of her breasts against his back, her hands on his chest and the journey those hands took south. 

"Melissa..." 

"Yes...?" She whispered as she kissed his neck, planting kisses there wherever she could as her fingers found her prize. 

"Do you really want to do this right now?" 

"What's... the... matter? Don't you find me attractive?" she whispered against his skin as she stroked his cock. 

"I find you attractive, hell, you're breathtakingly beautiful, but..." 

She knew there was always a but.

"You don't want to get into trouble with my Dad. What if I told you I can handle that? And that I don't care? It's not every time I appear naked to every stranger I meet, you know."

Her lips went to his right ear. 

"I choose you." she whispered into it followed by a lick of her tongue. 

That was the moment he turned her around so the cold tiled wall was what her back touched as he kissed her wherever he could, his hands squeezing her ass cheeks as his cock pushed against her stomach, not fully sure if he should fill her wet pussy already. 

Lips met one another in heated frenzy, a lone finger here and there finding purchase to Melissa's pussy to make up for the fact that it wasn't his cock, as those lips were exchanged for tongues. 

Pantings of breath added into the mix, until that sentence. 

"Please fuck me, Jan." 

And with that, he slid deep inside her, her cry of passion music to his ears and warming his heart for the first time in ages since that breakup. 

He thrusted in and out of her, until they both popped like warm champagne which mixed with the water already raining down on them. 

Jan and Melissa left the shower after Jan had closed the water supply and gotten them a towel to dry off. 

"Sure was some day, huh? Want to turn in?" Melissa asked after she had yawned. 

Even he found that yawn cute. 

Maybe this was the one after all this time. 

He sighed softly, so soft even Melissa didn't register it. 

Or maybe it was so soon. 

"In a minute, I'll just have one more drink from the mini-bar before I will turn in." 

~~~~

"Finally, I thought she'd never get her stuff together." Laura whispered to herself as she left the Salvatore School with Hope Mikaelson. 

Instead of getting into the car she had come in, and of course after letting the driver know she wasn't going to be driven all the way back, she took Hope by the hand and threw an orb of darkness on the ground. 

She spoke the location of where she wanted to go and popped up right into the hotel room... next to his. 

"Go to sleep, sweet Hope, I'm sure your Daddy will be so overjoyed to see you here. I just need to take care of one more thing before I can call it a night." 

"Okay." Hope said and jumped right into bed, not caring about getting settled in once again, she had been woken in the middle of the night so yeah, she just wanted to go to sleep and start her day tomorrow. 

~~~~ 

Jan stood outside on the balcony with only his briefs on, looking out at the world while he had a Gin and Tonic in his hand. 

A small bit of Tonic and a lot of Gin. 

He took a sip while he thought of his actions in the last 24 hours. 

How stupid had he been to dash outside because Justin Bieber had been there singing Baby?

It felt like it was needed at the time, but now looking back on it, the reason had been weird. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Stranger?" 

That voice. 

No way. 

His eyes zeroed in that direction. 

"Hello, Lover." 

"Laura?!" 

To Be Continued....

(And hopefully updated sooner than January 12th 2018 to September 17th 2019!!!)


End file.
